<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>穿越季风 by silovie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363738">穿越季风</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie'>silovie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silovie/pseuds/silovie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>広雅<br/>配合时令的短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Hiroto/Amamiya Masaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>穿越季风</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空气干热，机车跑起来后才有风，雅贵抬起面罩防护板，感受这份难得的清凉。</p><p>大街上一个人也没有，可能都躲在室内吹冷气。要不是为了去接他弟弟，这会儿他应该叼着冰棍腿搁在茶几上看电视。</p><p>广斗的班级组织了假期活动，名义上是体验学习，实际就是集体出游，老师们睁只眼闭只眼，学生们则暗地里蠢蠢欲动。他了然于心，毕竟他也是这么过来的。</p><p>对于广斗表示要跟着班上同学一起去旅行，雅贵略感惊奇。距上次他目击广斗把周围一圈人揍得爬不起来还没过去多久，不过用拳头获得敬畏也属正常，而且广斗那张脸的受欢迎程度还跨了年级，不多提了……反正能够主动参加集体活动是有益处的，他也终于不用照看弟弟，可以逍遥自在一整天。</p><p>旅行地点在附近的乡村，原本是所有人一起乘车返回，可广斗说等他下到山脚之后，大家都走光了。具体原因不明，广斗在电话里的三言两语表达得不清不楚，但愿没有重要的事瞒着。不管怎么样，这些暂且放到一边，他得先把这个令人头疼的弟弟接回来。</p><p>一路空旷使机车速度快了很多，只一会儿工夫雅贵就到了广斗描述的大树下。</p><p>树干底部躺着一个人，一手枕着头，一手高举，目光涣散地望着上方的手机屏。听到引擎的声音，那条举起的胳膊不禁晃了晃，少年站起身，捋了一把压乱的头发。</p><p>“还以为手机会砸到你脸上，可惜。”雅贵扔给他一个头盔。</p><p>“我又不像你那么笨。”广斗弯腰勾起背包的一根带子，斜挂上肩膀，抛回一个白眼。</p><p>“到底谁笨，居然能错过集合时间连巴士都没坐上。”雅贵看见他那一向冷脸的弟弟面色竟开始发红，于是两手抱在胸前，背挺得更直了。大哥教训他的时候，就是这样一副不容辩驳的成熟姿态，他一直想学学看。</p><p>“我没搞错！我是准时到这里的，可是大家都不见了。”广斗还在变声期，激动时嗓音便会发哑。他涨红了脸，原来并不是因为内疚，而是生气。</p><p>“哥哥没怪你，不然也不会大热天跑这么远。”雅贵改用迂回策略，虽说干起架来他绝不会输给广斗，但如果广斗真发起脾气，他基本没辙，只能在旁眼巴巴地瞧着大哥调停。</p><p>究竟是什么时候，他有了这么一个麻烦的弟弟。</p><p>远方响起雷声，大团乌云卷来，刚才柏油路面上刺目的反光转瞬都成了暗影。</p><p>“广斗，你是不是还有事没告诉哥哥。”</p><p>清瘦的少年抿着嘴，眼睛盯着脚尖。</p><p>“跟哥哥说说吧，爸妈和大哥那里我还能帮你挡一下。”</p><p>再磨蹭就要下暴雨了，雅贵拉住垂在广斗身侧的另一根背带。</p><p>他的弟弟抬起头，眉眼间的神情酷似大哥尊龙。明明广斗和他们俩没有血缘关系，可总是在一些地方能让他觉得他们就是一家人。</p><p>再一看，有点不对，这双眼睛不会属于一个中学生，而像是成年人的。成年人才有这种历经世事的眼神。</p><p>“雅贵。”</p><p>对面的人眼角低垂，仍旧一动不动，隔着几步之遥的距离看着他。</p><p>“我们已经没有爸妈，也没有大哥了。”</p><p>轰隆，远方的雷终于落了下来——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>咣当，闹钟掉到地上。雅贵够着胳膊去捡，差点摔下床。</p><p>脑海中还残留着雷声的余音，瀑布冲击岩石一般，砸得他脑袋嗡嗡作响。体内的嗡鸣声和闹铃混在一起，起码要先关掉一个，雅贵两手撑着地板，悬空上半身，四处找着不知滚到哪里的闹钟。</p><p>铃声停止了。一双拖鞋出现在他眼前，闹钟被广斗放回原位，他也老实躺回床上，看到对方身上那件平时被他穿着的围裙，又忍不住想笑。</p><p>“你在表演什么马戏。”</p><p>一个盘子伸过来，上面躺着荷包蛋，一半金灿灿一半带着焦黑。广斗眉头皱着，看向他的目光略带嫌弃，对于这颗蛋倒是没有半点不好意思。</p><p>要嫌弃也该是我嫌弃这个，不过既然广斗为哥哥做了吃的，哥哥一定会心怀感激地吃掉。雅贵边用手势比划边戳着盘里的煎蛋。</p><p>“还是说不出话？”</p><p>广斗守着他吃完，接过空盘后递上药和水杯。</p><p>雅贵张开嘴，模拟“啊”的口型，只发出几个细小的短音。</p><p>“医生说你的声带没问题，喉咙也没发炎。”</p><p>广斗又接过空了的杯子。</p><p>他点点头，这些广斗告诉过他。广斗还说过，医生来的时候他正在昏迷中，检查结果没什么大事，姑且先给他开了点药，让广斗继续观察防止他再晕过去。</p><p>拉开窗帘吧。他推推广斗。</p><p>室内没有明亮多少，外面一片阴沉，白天变得好似傍晚，昭示着即将下雨。</p><p>男人解下围裙，过来扶他站起身。脚底接触到地板时，雅贵发觉自己身上似乎没什么毛病，要么就是那些外伤都好了，可他还是无法讲话。</p><p>他站在窗前张望，广斗给他拖来椅子，要求他坐着。虽然他表示腿脚完全正常，反倒是躺久了有些麻木。</p><p>广斗意外地没回嘴，但也没走开，靠墙盯着他。两人默默对视了一会儿，雅贵还是坐下来了。</p><p>——你没去做任务？</p><p>雅贵按完键，举着手机给身后的人看。</p><p>“我推掉了。”</p><p>头发簌簌响动，广斗的手在他鸟窝状的头顶拨来晃去，就着窗户的反光给他整理发型。</p><p>——那怎么行，快跟客户联系，现在还来得及接单。</p><p>“我出门了谁看着你，万一有事你又打不了电话。”</p><p>我能发消息啊。这句话雅贵没敲出来，他收起手机。要是广斗不在，可能他连焦了一半的煎蛋都没得吃。</p><p>他们家——如果这个大部分时间没人的住所能叫做家的话——现在只有两个人，他跟广斗。有些地方和从前一样，广斗还是不爱喊他哥哥，心情好的时候叫雅贵，心情差的时候就是喂。还有些地方则无论如何也回不到从前了，他往上抛着手机，又稳稳接住，那里面存着一张像素模糊的照片，是五个人的合影。</p><p>两只手搭上他的肩膀，准确按压着僵硬的筋肉。睡衣单薄，广斗掌心传来热度，为他舒缓着疲劳，他能感到皮肤下面的血液又顺畅流动了起来。</p><p>手又移到胸前，身后的人半蹲着，双臂交叉抱着他。</p><p>风从打开的半扇窗里吹进来，湿润的气息流入他的鼻腔，雅贵长出一口气，环绕着他的手臂又收紧了几分。</p><p>某天夜里，广斗也是这样默不作声，然后从背后抱住他，又把他转过去，亲他的嘴唇。两人在黑暗中磕磕绊绊，嘴巴都咬破了皮，烟草味和香水味浓烈碰撞，最终被他尽数吞下。</p><p>之后他没说什么，偶尔让广斗叫哥哥，广斗依然甩来一记眼刀。关于这一点，不知是跟以前一样，还是不一样。</p><p>这些都无所谓，只要他们两个还在一起。</p><p>雅贵微闭着眼，突然腿上一重，广斗的手臂垂了下来，脑袋也离开他肩头偏向一边。</p><p>窗户被完全吹开，来回打得噼啪作响，风声高速呼啸。</p><p>他唯一的雨宫广斗横卧在地，就在他面前，双眼紧闭仿佛沉睡，而他一步都迈不动。</p><p>更发不出任何叫喊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“广斗！”</p><p>雅贵猛地坐起，汗湿的睡衣紧贴在他背后，凉意顺着脊骨直接爬上后脑勺，和脑中尖利的呼啸刺得他太阳穴生疼。</p><p>那个闹钟好端端待在床头柜上，深红外壳格外醒目。闹钟不会响，有天广斗把它撞到地上摔坏了，他们又忙于接活没空去买新的。</p><p>腿被压得无法动弹，他低头一看，黑发男人正俯趴在他大腿上，无意识地动了动，握住他左手的两只手仍未松开。</p><p>“广斗……”</p><p>男人困倦地皱着眉，看到他的瞬间眼睛便睁大。</p><p>“雅贵你醒了？！”</p><p>“哎呀这么夸张，我不过睡了一天而已。”</p><p>左手的指节被捏得直冒汗，他想抽回，结果连人一起拽了过来。</p><p>是广斗主动挪过来的。广斗摸了摸他的额头，又把自己的贴上来，然后才坐回原位。这不像是开玩笑，他有些紧张。</p><p>“你躺了三天。”</p><p>广斗的确不可能开这样的玩笑，他摇摇头，抬手按住脑袋的一侧。</p><p>“我喉咙没发炎？外伤都好了？”</p><p>“你嗓子好好的，也没受什么伤。”</p><p>“医生给我开了药？”</p><p>“医生让你就这么躺着。”</p><p>如果现在有镜子，雅贵觉得自己脸上一定是十分滑稽的表情。然而广斗没有笑。</p><p>“这三天你都在干嘛。”</p><p>“看着你。”</p><p>“任务呢？”</p><p>“这几天的我都推了。”</p><p>“我就知道……三天前我们去做什么了。”</p><p>对话停下，几秒后广斗还是回答了他。</p><p>“去了墓地。”</p><p>一周内的记忆似乎中断了，雅贵没有过于惊慌，以前也有类似的时刻，过阵子他会记起来的，而且再也无法忘却。这些时刻就像是录像带，一遍遍在他脑海中播放，尽管他不是录像片爱好者。他更愿意看电视，随便看看过后一笑了之，什么也不用管。</p><p>现实是他不得不管，先是自我逼迫，后来连他自己也弄不清是道义上的担当，还是源于内心的无法割舍。广斗已经不再是当年那个麻烦的小鬼，他没多少可顾虑的，有些时候反而是他在被担心。雅贵接过广斗递来的水，喝了一半便呛到。</p><p>背上泛起暖意，是广斗在来回抚摸，帮他平顺呼吸。</p><p>“我想出去走走。”</p><p>“天气预报说有大雨。”</p><p>亚热带的雨季来临，每一天都需要做好与老天搏斗的准备。</p><p>“那广斗就待在家，我一个人去？”</p><p>“你是不是故意的。”</p><p>出门前，广斗把他拉进浴室简单冲了热水，又用微波炉叮了一个三明治看着他吃完。</p><p>广斗这么会照顾人，哥哥我好欣慰。雅贵的腮帮塞到鼓起，坐的椅子被踹了一脚。冷面的男人斜靠着墙壁，见他不生气反而笑嘻嘻的，鼻子里哼一声便扭过头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>考虑到雅贵睡了整整三天，他们没骑机车，在街上慢悠悠走着，一走便走到了河边。</p><p>平时清冽的河水变得浑浊不堪，深蓝中夹杂暗黄，河边的树木也褪了几分翠绿，怏怏地了无生气。灰云层层堆积，边缘一圈圈浅白的光，亮得晃眼。</p><p>他坐在长椅上休息，广斗从自动贩卖机买了瓶水，拧开给他，待他喝了一半便拿回去把剩下的喝完。诸如此类的行为还发生过许多次，他懒得一一去说了，可能最初他就没排斥过。</p><p>广斗也坐了下来，在长椅的另一端，椅子中间隔着一截距离。这也是大多数时候的正常情况。雅贵转着空瓶，连同脑中残留的纷乱片段一起投进不远处的垃圾桶。</p><p>河面渐渐漾起波纹，无数的水花沸腾着，盛开又消失，又比之前更为迅速地盛开。细如针的雨丝从屋檐垂下，跌在他鞋子前方，他收回伸直的腿。</p><p>自某天起，广斗开始姓雨宫，和他一样。雅贵喜欢这个姓氏，但他不喜欢下雨，不仅是讨厌，还有憎恶。</p><p>嘈杂的雨声从四面八方涌来，草地上的泥水流经石板路，与灰尘混为一体，又掉出河边护栏落入奔腾的大河中。为数不多的行人或挡着脑袋大步跑开，或撑着五颜六色的伞匆匆走远，这里只剩下他们。</p><p>雨带走了一切。</p><p>而他无法阻止老天下雨。他憎恶自己。</p><p>“回去了。”黑发黑衣的男人拿起搁在椅子中央的伞。</p><p>“再坐一会儿，就当是陪哥哥。”</p><p>“我坐够了，你快点。”</p><p>广斗又不喊哥哥了。雅贵索性紧紧靠在椅背上，站着的人又坐回来，一掌拍在他脑袋边，吓得他一哆嗦。</p><p>“雅贵，你知道我没把你当哥——不，是不仅仅当作哥哥。”</p><p>“你刚才是不是说漏嘴了！”</p><p>“雅贵，”他们挺直腰对坐着，广斗脸上没有半点笑容，“你是我唯一的哥哥，唯一的家人，唯一的搭档了。”</p><p>他当然知道。</p><p>雨带走了一切，可是他还有一切。</p><p>他有雨宫广斗。</p><p>过了一会儿广斗又说道。</p><p>“雨是不会停的。”</p><p>“我知道，我只是等雨下小一点就走。”</p><p>“下大下小不都一样。”</p><p>我带伞了。广斗朝他伸出手，他握住，一使劲就轻松站起来，紧接着被拉到对方跟前。</p><p>微凉的手指抚上他的脸，广斗的唇却是温热的，攫住他许久才缓缓离去，末了在他嘴角又吻了一下。</p><p>走吧。雅贵也松开环住对方腰际的手，转而撑伞，广斗走到他身旁并肩。</p><p>这里只有他们两个。他们将穿越季风，穿过暴雨，直到时间尽头，抵达雨水打不到的地方。</p><p>他们步入雨中。</p>
<p></p><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="wp-block-spacer">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>P.S</strong>
</p><p>标题和结束语出自Tokio Hotel的《Monsoon》。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>